My kingdom for a title!
by XxEviXkittenxX
Summary: So, super bad with summaries but I'll try, Grimm is an abusive ass of a boyfriend, Shirosaki is a violent but caring brother and Ichi just doesn't know what to do. - 6/14/13 - ON HIATUS ... for now ... dunno when I'll pick it back up ... sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here is the GrimmIchi story I've been working on, Chapter 1 ... if people like it then I'll continue it.

You should know I'm not too good with injuries ... so they wont be too descriptive, if you are good and describing injuries and you are in pain by my lack there of, you are more than welcome to give me some pointers~

Now, on to the story!

* * *

><p>"Ichi, are ya' sure ya' wanna stay with 'em? I mean look what the guy did ta ya'!"<p>

"It's nothing."

"I've seen nothin', this ain't nothin'! Ichi, you're fucking bleeding all over the place! This has abusive relationshit written all over it in big fat red fuckin' letters! Need me ta kill 'em? I'll kill 'em fer ya' Ichi."

"I know you will, but I don't want him dead. Shi, I love him."

"Fuck love! I love ya' and I don't beat the shit outta ya' whenever the hell I damn well feel like it!"

"Shiro." He groaned, half out of exasperation and half out of mild pain as The albino man in front of him dabbed at a particularly tender wound. "Do we have to have this conversation every time this happens?"

"Depends, are ya' ever gonna dump his sorry ass? Because unless the answer is 'yes, as soon as I'm all bandaged up', then yes, I will continue to hound ya' until ya' do. Ichigo, I don't care how much you love the guy, and I couldn't give two flying shits about how much he claims ta' love you. Anyone who could do this to someone they supposedly love is sick in the head and needs ta' be put away fer good."

"He just has a different way of -

"Fuck that, don't even go there again! You've used that same excuse at least seven times now! Ichi, I don't wanna come home one day and have you bleedin' out on my carpet because you're too bull headed to go to a hospital or dad. I'm tellin' ya', He's gonna be the death of ya' and then I'll really kill 'em."

"You never did like him."

"And I had good reason too it seems, my instincts are never wrong king, and you know it. I don't know why you didn't listen to me."

"Because you're wrong! He does love me!"

"I don't give a damn! He's killin' ya' Ichi! And the worst part is, yer lettin' 'em!"

"He's not! Shiro, he's just ... " Ichigo doubled over on the couch and started to cry.

"It's like I told ya' king. You should listen to me more often." Shiro said calming down and rubbing Ichigo's back, trying to sooth his baby brother down. Ichigo looked up to him teary-eyed, and on the brink of a meltdown.

"Shiro, I don't want to leave him. And I don't want him to leave me either!" the orange haired teen threw himself at his brother. Shirosaki was stunned for a while, Ichigo had never been what he'd considered soft, so seeing this side of him was rare, but he knew that he was the only one that Ichigo trusted enough to actually show this side of himself to.

"Ichi, is that why you've been putin' up wit' all his bullshit? 'Cuz ya' don' wanna loose him? Ichi, yer better off without 'em! It's time ya' march that sexy ass up ta' him and just flat out tell him, 'Grimmjow Jaggerjack, if you're going to be an ass to me, then I'm done with you! I'm through with all your bullshit, you've almost killed me too many times to count and I'm fucking sick of it!' and then you bitch slap that mother fucker!" Ichigo looked up to his brother astonished.

"Shiro that ..."

"I know I'm a genius, huh?" Shiro gave a toothy grin and mussed up Ichigo's hair like he was a little kid again.

"No, that was proper grammar! I knew you weren't stupid!" Ichigo laughed. Shiro sighed and leaned back on his white leather couch, his arms spread wide behind the back of it, one hand resting on Ichigo's farthest shoulder as he sat up.

"All joking aside king, I really think ya' should break up with that ass hole. I hate seein' ya' like this." Shiro's eyes went soft as he gazed at Ichigo's marred face, cuts and bruises littered across his body, he had a fat lip, a black eye practically swollen shut, and to top it all off a cut across his eyebrow that was _still_ bleeding, dripping blood down his face into his eye making it difficult to even see. Leaning forward he handed the young teen a new piece of gauze and nodded to his forehead. "Ya' look like shit, yer stayin' here tonight. No ifs, ands, or buts. No screemin', shoutin', beggin', or pleading. You know I'm stuborn as all hell and if I find out you left before I said you could I'll tell dad about all the shit Grimm's done ta' ya', got it?" Ichigo gave a sigh of resignation, knowing it was useless to argue with his brother and even if he wanted to, he was in no condition to anyway. Shiro had always been stronger than him, so in his current state he would have lost the moment the argument started. Ichigo went to sit up but that only resulted in him doubling back over in pain the next minute. Shiro was at his side in an instant.

"Shi ... How fast can Szayel get here?" Ichigo looked up, arms across his stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but Szayel 's a doctor isn't he? He should be able to tell me what's wrong."

"I'll call him." Shiro said going to get the phone in the other room. "Tsk, I bet even on his death bed he still wouldn't dump that bastard." He growled when he was sure Ichigo wouldn't be able to hear him. Well if his cute little brother wasn't going to tell the bastard off, he was. Dialing Szayel 's number he walked to his room and pulled on his white fluffy jacket followed by his shoes.

"Who is it and what the fuck do you want? I'm busy!" he heard a voice snap at him.

"Well get busy over 'ere! Ichi needs a doctor and he refuses to go to a hospital."

"Shiro? Isn't your guys' dad a doctor too?"

"He won't talk to dad either, it's 'bout your bastard of a friend Grimmjow; he beat Ichi again! And this time I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind, Ichi just better be happy I don't bring my knife." Shirosaki growled into the phone as he finished getting dressed. He heard a sigh and then the other spoke again.

"I'll be there in five. What's wrong with him."

"He's holdin' his chest I think he may have a fractured rib or somethin'."

"Look, Shiro, I know you're mad at Grimmjow, but -

"Don't go fucking defending him, he's beaten up my baby brother too many times for me to give a rat's ass about his fucked up childhood!"

"Don't be reckless Shiro."

"I'm not, I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm gonna pay that mother fucker a visit, maybe land him in the hospital, see how he likes it."

"It could backfire, what if he hurts Ichigo more because you went after him?"

"Then the next time Ichi sees him will be in a morgue. This is the third time in two weeks he's come to me in pieces, Szayel. He actually cried today."

"... Let me talk to him first. Okay, Shiro?"

"Fine. Just get here quick." and he hung up. He scoffed, if this kept up he'd need to invest in a punching bag and then put Grimmjow's face on it so he could blow off some steam. Taking off his jacket and shoes he went back out to Ichigo in the front room. "Szayel said he'd be here in a few minutes." The albino walked back over to the couch and kissed Ichigo's temple, when he winced and pulled away Shiro's anger started to boil again. "Say, Ichigo, a friend of mine's in an abusive relationship, now, they know that it's hurting them and they knew they should leave him, but they seem to think that there's still a way ta' make it work out between them. But my friend, they've almost died a couple times now, and no matter how much I, or anybody else tells them, they won't break it off. You think they should end the relationship too, right?"

"Well yeah, if they almost died more than once then of course, break up with him. It's obvious."

"If it's so obvious then why don't you?"Shiro whispered.

"Huh?"

"Oh, noth-

BANG, BANG, BANG! _Saved by the door_ Shiro thought as he rushed to save his door from the assault it was under.

"Damn Pinky, don't break my door down. What've people got against doors anyway, so aggressive. They didn't do nothin' to you!" Shiro barked as Szayel swept past him over to the orangette on the couch.

"Shut up Shirosaki." He gave the smaller brother a once over and then sighed. "He really did a number on you this time, huh? Where's it hurt … the most?"

"Here" Ichigo motioned to his upper ribs. Szayel started to poke around until he heard Ichigo hiss after touching a specific one.

"Well, good news, it's not fractured or broken. Bad news, it is bruised. And a bruised rib still hurts like a bitch, so doctors orders, you're on house arrest." he said as he started to stitch up Ichigo's brow. Suddenly there was a softer knock on the door. Shiro, Ichigo, and Szayel exchanged a look. "You expecting someone else?" he raised an eyebrow, finishing up the stitches as Shiro answered the door.

"No, I'm not. What?" he asked obviously peeved before he saw who was on his door step. "The fuck are ya' doing here? Get lost ya' jack ass!"

"Wait! Is Ichigo here?" came a deep baritone voice. Ichigo's head flew to the door.

"Grimmjow! Is that you?"

"He is, and ya' ain't seein' him!"

"Please! I came to say I'm sorry! I even brought a present." Grimmjow pled.

"I forgive-

"Shut up Ichi, you're loopy off the drugs, you don't know what you're saying!"

"I do too! And I'm not on any drugs! Shiro, I'm not mad at him!"Ichigo got up, ignoring his aching chest, he flung himself towards the door, only to have Shiro stand in his way.

"Ichi, I said no, and I meant it, Stay away from him!"

"NO! Grimmjow, I forgive you, I know you didn't mean to hurt me!" Ichigo called franticly as Shiro pulled him away from the door.

"Oi, Pinky, I don't want this bastard's stink in my house, get rid of 'em while I take care of Ichi, 'kay?" he called over his shoulder, Szayel nodded, packing up his things and walking calmly over to the blue haired man in the doorway.

"Grimm, you saw him, all of those injuries ... you did that to him. You know that right?" The scientist's words were cold. It wasn't a question.

"I ... I did all that?"

"Yes. Grimm, I can't keep protecting you. There are only so many excuses I can give Shiro before he ignores me and just decides to murder you. And really, after everything I've seen you put Ichigo through, I wouldn't blame him. Grimmjow, I think it's best for you to break things off with him and go find someone to help you with your anger issues and your trust problems. Then maybe ... maybe you could ask Ichigo for a second chance if he hasn't moved on yet." Szayel sighs. "Shiro, I'm leaving, Ichigo, I hope you feel better soon." He called over his shoulder, then closing the door behind him before he could get an answer.

"At ... at least tell me how bad it was then ... I really do feel bad about hurting him."

"I know you do, but it's not enough ... you've been hurting more than just his body Grimm, according to Shirosaki, He cried today. He's strong, there's no doubt about that, but emotionally ...you're killing him Grimmjow. ... And he still loves you."

"I love him too!"

"Then show him! Tell him you're going to change, and actually mean it! Give the rest of us a little peace of mind knowing that we won't have to go to his funeral any time soon because you lost it!" The pink haired man glared getting into his car and leaving

_"Change ... alright then, I will. For Ichi."_ Grimmjow thought to himself as he too left the two brothers alone, dropping the pink stuffed elephant in the drive way.

* * *

><p>Okay, a bit rushed, I know, but ... I was running out of ideas T_T Sorry<p>

So, you liked it, hated it? what?

Reviews are amazing and make me giddy and giggle like a little school girl when I get them. so please Review~

OH and for the people who are waiting for my "The Things You Do For Love" story ... I hit a road block, so It's still coming ... just rather slowly and I'm REALLY sorry for the super long wait, there's no excuse for it, I just haven't finished the next chapter, I'm sorry!

~ Evi


	2. Author's Note

Hello All my precious readers!

I'm super sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've just been so busy with college and high school and everything else school related that I hadn't had time for anything but homework. But the quarter ended yesterday for me so I should be able to update soon. At least I hope. So for all of you who have been waiting I give my sincerest apologies!

~ Evi


End file.
